


The Blue Butterfly

by Daiyousei



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canonical Character Death, F/F, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyousei/pseuds/Daiyousei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small backstory between two dead girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago. I apologize if it's bad.
> 
> I wrote this when I realized  
> a - there was a Yoshika and Yuyuko pairing  
> b - They both used to be alive

"Are you sure they aren't appearing again?" the woman asks. I nod. "I'm sure. They left me alone since Sunday, and they haven't appeared since." I tell her. The woman smiles. "I see. I'll be back when they appear again." She says, walking into the forest. I go after her, but I'm stopped by the sound of a voice. "YUYU!" it shouts. I turn to my side to see my closet friend, Yoshika Miyako run over to me. 

"What is it this time?" I ask her. She has that silly grin on her face that I love. "Did you hear? The Saigyou Ayakashi is going to bloom!" she said. I must look surprised since she giggles. "Come on!" she says, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

Ever since her parents moved into town, she's been my friend. Most are afraid of me, butterflies come to me, surround me, give me nightmares, and then they go away. Some one dies. I am the caller of death, the blue butterfly of death. Yoshika fixed that for me, they rarely come anymore, and it's only old sick people that die now. It's like my world has been fixed. There is a woman though, she told me to call her Yakumo. She knows of the butterflies, and will watch me as the butterflies surround my figure.

The Saigyou Ayakashi is beautiful when it blooms, or so I heard. There are buds on the tree, ready to open up with life. The crowd of villagers moves away from my friend's arrival and me. We both stand under the tree, watching it closely like the rest of the town. It's so beautiful. The tree should bloom like all the other Sakura trees, yet it chooses not too. I look up at the branches; a sharp feeling of fear shoots down my spine. The branches have butterflies on them. "NO!" I shout. Yoshika looks at me with a funny look. "Yuyu, what's wrong?" she asks with concern. "Don't worry, sorry." I say, straightening myself up. 

Everyone's attention is on the tree, movement and excitement is in the air. It reminds me of the festivals I went too with Yoshika. She dragged me around to all the food stands and we almost run them dry of food. We had been so cheeky. The buds on the tree twitch, and then open, to reveal beautiful flowers. "Hooray!" Yoshika cheers. She then grabs my face and kisses me. I felt my face heat up and I back away. "W-W-What was that?!" I say. Yoshika grins that grin. "Don't think too much about it okay?" she says.

\--

Days later they are here. The butterflies. They cover the garden, the walls, the trees outside. She's in the room with me, Yakumo. "I sense something will happen." She tells me. I let out a sigh. "Of course something will. It always does." We speak in riddles to each other, not sure if we know what is happening. "I can take you somewhere."  
"Where?"  
"Away from the butterflies."  
"I have a friend now, the butterflies will leave."  
"Is that so?"  
I give a cold stare. It vanishes the moment I see purple space behind her. Red eyes blink at me. "I'll offer this once more, but perhaps later." She said. "Goodbye Yuyuko Saigyouji." And she's gone.

\-- 

I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE RIGHT. I HATE IT! Tears are streaming down my face, a vase broken on the floor, a crowd in front of my front door, the servants doing their best to stop them from getting in, even though they want to kill me. "THEY ARE ALL DEAD! THAT ENTIRE FAMILY! IT'S HER FALUT! THE BLUE BUTTERFLY OF DEATH!" the crowd chants. I fall to my knees. She's gone, they are gone. The butterflies found them out. The way for them to stop disappearing is to get rid of the source. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" I shout to the crowd, they seem surprised I'm standing up for myself. She taught me that.

"Yuyu, don't be a pushover! Stay strong and tall okay?"

"IT'S NOT MY FALUT! IT'S NOT MY FALUT!" I scream. 

"Yuyuko, stop blaming yourself for these things, it's just a tug of fate doing this, it's not your fault."

I feel like going out of them, gain control of these butterflies, tell them to get them. All those horrible, terrible, mean people. A shiver of fear runs through the crowd, I can sense it too. "Yakumo." I mutter. The crowd runs away screaming. Hands cover my eyes. "It happened, didn't it?" I nod weakly. It did... it did…  
\--  
I stand on her grave. Her family was new by the town's standards; she only lived here for a year. She was going to be my friend forever. "Yoshika… I never found you a nickname like I promised." I say.

"Hmmm! Yuyuko is kinda a fancy name, I'll call you Yuyu okay?"  
"Um, okay. Um Yoshika…"  
"Give me a nickname too~ I don't want my boring name!"  
"But your name is nice! Fine, I promise you one day I'll think up one!"  
"Can't wait!"

In all honesty, I couldn't see this place until today. I wanted to visit the moment I heard she was in the ground all those years ago, but I was afraid. Scared. I tighten my grip on the blade and walk to that tree. The ever-present Saigyou Ayakashi. The place were you stole my first kiss. You never said why you did it. You avoided the question whenever I asked. I sit down, the blade pointing to my chest. The purple appears. I let out a gasp as the metal rips my skin. "YUYUKO! NO!" Yakumo shouts, running over to me. "The butterflies, they are here." I say, and suddenly, as if they heard me, butterflies fly around the tree. I close my eyes, it's nice to be dead.


End file.
